


i found happiness in you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, SuperCorp, despite kara's lack of initials they're soulmates, mentions of Sanvers, the description sounds a little angsty but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Soulmates au where you're born with the initials of your soulmate tattooed on your body.Or Kara has no initials in a world where everyone has a soulmate. She was okay with not having a soulmate until she met Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 1085
Collections: Gays in Earth 38





	i found happiness in you

**Author's Note:**

> First official fic of the new year, so Happy New Year everyone. Let supercorp be canon in 2020.
> 
> I wrote [a fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309425) with this same soulmate concept a while back, but I wanted to try something different with the idea.

“Okay,” Alex laughs, turning her attention to Lena. Kara has never seen her sister like this.

So _happy._

It’s a good look on her.

It makes Kara feel guilty about how jealous she’d felt when Alex had first told her she thought she may have found her soulmate.

“Have you met your soulmate yet?” Alex asks.

Soulmates has been the topic of the evening, since Alex has brought Maggie to her first official night out drinking with the rest of the super friends to really introduce her to the group. Winn and James are off getting more drinks, which may be why Alex chose this particular moment to ask, one not directed at her, but at Lena.

Kara tries not to look too interested in whatever answer Lena is about to give. But she can’t help when her eyes dart to the side, catching Lena’s eye as her best friend does the same. Lena _is_ her best friend, and this feels like something she should know about someone this close to her, both emotionally and physically, as they’re pressed rather close in the small booth, but she’s always been too scared to ask the question herself in case the answer is yes.

Lena smiles at her before she turns back to Alex. It happened too fast for Kara to be certain, but she’s sure she saw a hint of sadness in Lena’s eyes before she had turned away.

“Not yet.”

“Oh?” Alex says, looking far too invested in the conversation now for such a simple question. “Anyone in your life that fits your initials?”

Kara doesn’t miss the way Alex’s eyes dart over to her. She shoots her sister a warning look, they’ve had this conversation enough times, even more since she met Maggie.

Kara has no initials, she knows she has no soulmate, while Alex has somehow convinced herself that Kara _does_ have a soulmate, that someone out there has her initials despite Kara’s lack of them.

Kara’s pretty sure it had started when they were younger as a way to comfort her, give her some hope that there _could_ be someone out there for her. Kara had never had much hope, was content with her life as it was, she doesn’t need anyone more than who she has. She’s got Alex and that’s enough.

Or that’s how she _used_ to think anyway, back before she met Lena.

Now, with every smile Lena sends her way, every small touch, every laugh, every moment they spend together, Kara finds herself hoping more and more that Alex is right, that she could have a soulmate.

She really hopes that person is Lena.

Alex is now not only convinced she does have a soulmate, but that that person _is_ Lena. Kara wants to believe it, she really does, wants so badly for it to be true, but she knows it’ll crush her when she finds out that Lena has a soulmate of her own.

That doesn’t mean she hasn’t fallen hopelessly in love with her anyway.

Lena laughs, though it lacks humour. “No. Which is a nice relief actually, the letters I have aren’t very common, I can’t imagine going through life wondering if half the people I meet could be my soulmate.”

Kara has mixed feelings about Lena’s answer, happy Lena hasn’t met her soulmate but sad it’s not her.

It was a long shot anyway.

At least she still has Lena as a friend, and she’s going to hold onto that for as long as she can.

“I met a lot of AD’s before I met Alex and let me tell you, you’re right,” Maggie joins in. “I spent a lot of time hoping all the AD’s I met didn’t have my initials too.” Her smile softens as she turns to Alex. “And then I spent several months hoping you _did_ have my initials.”

“You two are adorable,” Lena teases.

“Shut it, Luthor,” Alex retorts, but there’s no bite to her words as she smiles. Happiness really is a good look on her.

“What are your initials?” Maggie asks. “We’ll keep an eye out and send anyone who fits the bill your way.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “I’d actually prefer if you’d keep them away.”

“You don’t want to meet your soulmate?” Kara asks, curiosity getting the better of her.

Lena glances at her again. This time she doesn’t look sad. “No. I’m happy where I am right now.”

“Okay,” Alex says, breaking Kara away from where she was definitely starting to stare for too long at Lena. Her eyes are just really captivating, okay? “We’ll keep your soulmate away, if you tell us their initials anyway.”

“KZ,” Lena says. “Not a too common combination luckily, at least in America anyway.”

_KZ_.

There’s no way...but the look Alex is now sending her way says that Alex is thinking the exact same thing as she is. Could Lena actually be her soulmate?

“What about you, Kara?” Lena asks, either not noticing Alex’s look or choosing to ignore it.

“What about me?” Kara asks, the words coming out more strangled than she’d like.

“Have you met your soulmate?”

For a moment, Kara forgets the possibility that Lena could actually be her soulmate, and answers honestly, voice lowering as to not be overhead. She can see Winn and James making their way back through the crowd as she looks around to make sure no one is really listening. “I don’t have one, because...you know.”

“Oh,” Lena nods. “Of course.” Lena tangles their fingers together on the table top. “Well,” she smiles. “At least we have each other.”

Kara smiles, despite the racing of her heart. “Yes, we do.”

\---

Kara sits on the knowledge for a week, sits on the possibility that Lena could be her soulmate. Despite Alex’s pestering, every time Kara tries to bring it up with Lena, she gets scared and keeps her mouth shut. If she doesn’t talk to Lena, then she can live with this small amount of hope that she really does have a soulmate.

And not just any soulmate, but _Lena._

Kara glances over at Lena, a smile on her face as Lena’s eyebrows crinkle, her eyes skimming across the page of the book she’s reading.

They have a rare night off together, Lena making the most of it by lying on the couch, her head pillowed on one end, her feet resting in Kara’s lap on the other end, as she actually has a chance to read something fiction for a change.

Kara’s making the most of it by watching her best friend and feeling stupidly happy with Lena by her side.

“Can I ask you something?”

The words are out of Kara’s mouth before she can think them through, which is probably a good thing, because the last few times she’s tried this, she’s thought too much and chickened out.

Lena doesn’t look up from her book, just hums her consent.

“It’s about your soulmate,” Kara says, before she can _really_ chicken out. The initials Lena has hidden on her body say that Lena _could_ be her soulmate, Kara’s own feelings mean that Lena _might_ be her soulmate, but if Lena doesn’t have feelings for her in return, if Lena doesn’t like her too, then it means there’s no way that Lena can be her soulmate.

There are always feelings, Alex had said, same as everyone else who has met their soulmate, there are feelings that would point you in the direction of each other if the initials weren’t there to help you along.

This time, Kara’s words gain Lena’s full attention.

“My soulmate?” Lena asks, tucking her book away and sitting up. 

Kara nods, feeling shaky. She could still leave, still make an excuse, or just jump out the window, it wouldn’t be the first time she’s left a conversation she didn’t want to be a part of that way. But she _does_ want to have this conversation, she’s just terrified.

Kara nods. “How long have you had those initials?”

Lena frowns. “For as long as I can remember, since birth I assume, like everyone else.”

Kara pulls a pillow into her lap, starts picking at the edges just so she has something else to focus on for her next words. She can’t look at Lena as she talks. “Before I was Kara Danvers, I was Kara Zor-El.”

For a moment, nothing but the sound of the fabric tearing under Kara’s fingers sounds around the room, but then Lena’s pounding heartbeat fills her ears and Kara can’t help but look up.

Kara meets wide, green eyes. She can see the wheels turning in Lena’s head.

“You think...?” Lena asks. There’s no need for Lena to finish the sentence, they both know what Kara is implying.

“Lena,” Kara starts, almost reaching out to take Lena’s hand before she talks herself out of it. “The way I feel about you, is the way Alex talks about her feelings for Maggie, the way I _think_ a soulmate should feel about the other. I never even thought I was capable of loving- “

Lena’s breath catches, but Kara doesn’t stop.

“-someone like this but then I met you. I never thought anything of it, pushed it all down because I didn’t think I had a soulmate, didn’t think you could possibly have my name because I didn’t have one. Then I heard you had the initials KZ and I’ve never hoped for anything so much in my life. I don’t know if we’re actually soulmates, I don’t know if you have feelings for me too, but I wanted you to know the truth, I wanted you to know how I feel about you.” Kara leaves behind the remains of her ruined pillow and this time, she does reach out and lay her hand over Lena’s. “I’m in love with you.”

“Don’t cry,” Lena says, reaching up with her free hand to brush a tear that spills from Kara’s eyes. “Don’t cry or I’ll cry.”

Kara laughs quietly when she sees the tears in Lena’s eyes anyway. They don’t look like sad tears. “I didn’t even realise I was.”

Lena cups her cheek. “At least now I know why Alex kept looking at you strangely after I told you my soulmate’s initials. You’ve known we’re soulmates for a week and you didn’t say anything?”

Kara shakes her head, Lena’s only sort of right. “I don’t know whether we’re soulmates or not, all I know is that you have my initials and I love you.” She swallows. “The rest depends on you. I was too scared to say anything in case you didn’t like me too.”

The fear must show on her face because suddenly Lena’s arms are around her. They sit like that for a moment, Kara feeling herself relaxing into Lena’s embrace.

“I love you, too.”

The words are mumbled into her shoulder but Kara still hears them loud and clear.

Four little words have never made her feel like this before.

She pulls away, and now it’s her turn to stare wide-eyed at Lena. “You love me?”

Lena nods. There are tears in her eyes again. “I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you from the first moment I met you. I tried to tell myself that it could never work since I didn’t have your initials. Kara Zor-El,” Lena says with a laugh and shake of her head. “I can’t believe I didn’t think about the fact that you would’ve had a different name before you landed on earth. I tried to push all my feelings for you away, tried to forget about them, but you made it rather difficult when every moment I’m with you only makes me fall that little bit more in love.”

Kara’s heart is the one that’s pounding now.

“I know you don’t have my initials but this feels right, doesn’t it?” Lena asks, as she clasps Kara’s hands between her own. “You and me, as much as I tried to deny it, we’ve always felt inevitable. I thought I was just hoping but...”

Kara smiles. “I feel it too. We belong together.”

Lena presses their foreheads together. Now Kara’s the one who might cry again.

“We belong together,” Lena repeats, her voice full of such conviction that Kara believes her. Not only does she believe her, she knows it too, she can feel it, and maybe she can’t explain _how_ she knows it, but she knows Lena’s words are true. They’re soulmates, they _belong_ together.

The tentative press of Lena’s lips against her own only confirms her thoughts. She can feel it, in the brush of lips, the swipe of Lena’s tongue, in the way hands grasp at her and the way she holds Lena back. She knows, they belong together.

Kara’s crossed space, she’s seen so many things, she’s been through so much in her life, and all of it has led her to this moment, everything that’s happened in her past, has led her to Lena.

\---

Kara watches in fascination as Lena’s fingers tangle with her own atop the table, watches as they twist together, how they fit so perfectly between her own. How she ever thought that she _didn’t_ belong with Lena is beyond her. Nothing makes more sense than Lena being by her side.

Kara bites her lip, tries to contain her smile. It definitely doesn’t work. 

“Oh my God,” someone says, breaking Kara away from where she’d been staring at Lena, from where she was definitely going to lean over and kiss her if they hadn’t been interrupted.

Kara turns her attention across the table to find Alex grinning at them, Maggie close by her side.

“You two?” Alex asks, looking between them both. It’s a pointless question, she clearly already knows the answer. Drinks tonight was more about telling Winn and James that they’re together, her sister clearly has it already figured out.

“Yes,” Kara grins, as Lena’s hand tightens in her own. Kara tilts her head to glance at Lena and sees the light blush that’s now staining her cheeks. It’s adorable.

They’re both suddenly engulfed in a hug that’s a little awkward with a table between them but it doesn’t take away Alex’s intent. She’s happy for them, just as happy as Kara had been for her and Maggie.

“I told you,” Alex smiles as she and Maggie take the seats opposite them. “I told you, you two belong together.”

Kara smiles as she turns back to Lena. She didn’t believe Alex’s words before, but she does now.

Kara’s smile turns into a grin as Lena tilts forward, brushes her lips against her own. Kara hears the way Lena’s breath catches as Kara leans forward too, pressing their lips more firmly together. Lena’s lips are so soft, she could happily stay in this moment forever. But they’re in public and Alex is sitting across from them, so as much as she’d like to deepen this kiss, to thread her fingers through Lena’s hair and pull her closer, to feel the entire press of Lena’s body against her own, she doesn’t. They pull apart instead, Kara can hear Lena’s heart beating fast, in time with her own.

Lena’s cheeks are even redder than before, looking utterly gorgeous with lipstick slightly smeared and a look on her face that says she’s not the only one who didn’t want to stop kissing.

Kara can’t wait until they’re home and she can kiss her how she wants to.

“Yes, we do,” Lena says, Kara taking a moment to remember where the conversation had been before they kissed.

Kara laughs when she sees Alex’s disgusted face across the table but she knows it’s just for show. Winn and James show turn up not long later and they tell them their news. Winn is the most surprised by their announcement, only because he already thought they were together.

Kara’s happy, and as she looks at Lena, laughing as she talks with Maggie, she can tell she’s happy too. Lena must feel her gaze because her eyes flash her way, Lena’s smile turning softer when their eyes meet. Kara’s heart melts at the sight.

Kara never thought she’d get this kind of happiness, this kind of love in her life. She never thought she had a soulmate out there, never thought she was going to get to experience the same type of love as everyone else, never thought she’d find someone to be with, destined to be alone while the world around her fell in love.

She looks at Lena again. She’s never been more glad to be wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
